


Scythe-napping date.

by Xbertyx



Series: Eclipse baby series. [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin off request series from 'Eclipse Baby'. Set before pregnancy could happen.<br/>Ronald finds a way to make William take him out on a date. One which, to say the least, pisses William off - at least to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theif!

 The first time Ronald had met William had been in the early 1880’s, during his first day working at the London branch. He was goofing off with his new friend, Eric, in the hallway outside of his office. As his lawnmower was still under construction, he had a simple sickle, which was being used as a makeshift tennis racket. Obviously, it didn’t serve very well as a racket, the ball flying off behind him. “Shit!” He heard a hiss from behind him and turned around, seeing a tall reaper with slicked back black hair rubbing his head. “Ah, sorry ‘bout tha’, Buddy.”

 The reaper shot him a glare as Eric took a sharp intake of breath. “Shit, ya’re in trouble.”

 “Wha’, why?” He received a sharp smack to the head with the reaper’s pruning scythe. “Oww! Wha’ tha’ hell was tha’ for?”

 The dark haired reaper continued to glare at him. “You are Mr Knox, I presume?”

 “Yeah? Who tha’ hell are y’ and why did y’ jus’ smack -.” He received another blow to his head. “Ow!”

 “I am William T. Spears, your supervisor.”

 “Oh … oh shit.”

 “Mind telling me why you are not in your office, doing paperwork as you should be?”

 “Erm ….”

 “This is a place of work, Knox, not a building of leisure. If you two do not wish to spend tonight working unpaid overtime, I suggest you get back to work.”

 Ronald rubbed the back of his head. “Eh … alright, sorry.” William grumbled something under his breath and then turned around, walking down the hallway. The two tone haired reaper rolled his eyes at Eric. “God, wha’ a grump.”

 Apparently, William was not yet out of ear shot, as he turned back to Ronald and threw his scythe his way. “You have the evening shift tonight, Knox, well done.”

 “Fuck!”

\------

 Around one hundred years had passed since that day and it was now the 1980’s. Ronald had tried his best to stay on William’s good side and it had worked, partly. While he had avoided any more run-ins with the supervisor’s scythe, he was still being scolded and put on overtime for his swearing and general ‘idiotic’ behaviour.

 He currently stood with his lawnmower on the slanted roof of the Houses of Parliament, waiting for his next collection as Alan and Eric got to work close to Trafalgar Square.

 To be quite honest though, Ronald wasn’t thinking much about work right now, instead focused on his next date. He’d been with most of the men and women at branch – the decent looking ones at least – and was hardly taken seriously anymore. He’d gained quite a reputation at work and as such, no one really dated him for very long, thinking he was nothing more than a guy to just have a little fun with.

_Agh … there’s no one to fucking date! I’d jump in bed with Eric ‘cause I bet he’s got a big one but Al’s got that treat._

_The only person left is ‘Pops’ – eww … hell no! I don’t do wrinkly! Come on … think._ At that moment, a pigeon flew by. _Oh yeah … there’s still the boss. I mean, he is good looking, even though he’s a right miserable bastard, and I have had the hots for him for a while. Ugh … but he’d never go out on a date with me, with anyone!_ Ronald moved back slightly and bent forward, bashing his forehead against the handle of his scythe. _Agh … come on, think. There’s gotta’ be a way to get him to agree. Knoxxie, fucking think! Use that brain!_ As a bruise began to appear on his forehead, he stood back up, a light bulb moment happening. _AH! That’s it! Oww … my head._

_\------_

 The following day, while William was on dinner, Ronald crept down the hallway quietly. _I totally feel like James Bond right now!_ He chuckled softly to himself and slipped into the supervisor’s office, looking around for what he required. In the corner of the room stood William’s scythe, propped up against the wall. “Fuck yes!” He quickly covered his mouth. _Fucking hell, y’ gotta’ keep quiet!_ He grabbed the weapon and ported back to his office. “Wooohooo!”

\-----

 A little while later, William knocked on the door to Grell’s office. It was soon answered, Grell grinning at him. “Ohh … darling, what do you want? I am a taken woman now, after all.”

 “Where is it, Sutcliff?”

 “Where is what, dear?”

 “My scythe! I know that you have it. Hand it over now before I have you thrown into the dungeon.”

 “Hmm? It wasn’t me, darling. Honestly, what use would I have with that thing? It has a dreadfully dull design, after all.”

 “You must have it, no one else would risk their head like that.” His eyebrow twitched. “Hand it over, now!”

 “I am telling you the truth; it was not I.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

 “Then who has it?!”

 “Ronnie, maybe?”

 “Knox? Why would he have it?”

 “Well … he has been making eyes at you for some time now.”

 “What is that supposed to mean? Look, I do not have time for this. I am due out on collections the end of the week and I need it back.”

 “It means that he fancies you, obviously.”

 William pushed his glasses up his nose. “Then I really do not have time for that. Are you sure that he has it?”

 “Maybe, maybe not.” She smiled again as she poked him on the end of the nose. “There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there, darling?”

\-----

 William ported into Ronald’s office. “Knox, give it back to me this instant!”

 The short reaper jumped slightly, not having seen his boss appear. “Eh … wha’?”

 “My scythe.”

 “Oh … tha’ thing.” Ronald licked his lips as he sat back in his chair, lifting his feet onto his desk. “Yeeeahh, I’ve got it.”

 “Then give it back to me before I put you on overtime for a month.”

 “Hmm … can’t. I hid it and can’t remember where I put it.”

 “You blundering fool -.”

 “Y’ can help re-jog my memory though.” Ronald winked at him. “Take me on a date and I might be able ta’ remember.”

 “A date? Do not be stupid, I -.”

 “Do y’ want it back or not?”

 “I want to rip you limb from limb at present!”

 “Woah, kinky. So … this date. Pick me up at -.”

 “No. Give it back to me at once.”

 “Told y’, can’t remember where it is.”

 William sighed. “I do not have a choice in this, do I?”

 “Nope.”

 _Well … once I get it back, I can behead him with it._ “Fine.”

 “Really?”

 “As you said, I have no choice.”

 “Great! I’ll give y’ my address and y’ can pick me up at nine tonight.”

 “Very well.”

 “Anywhere y’ wanna’ go?”

 “I do not care.”

 “Alright, I ge’ ta’ pick then.” Ronald grinned widely at him. _It really worked?! Hell yeah!_

_I am going to kill him …._


	2. Well ... that's his bloody suit ruined.

 A few minutes before nine that night, William knocked on Ronald’s door. It was soon answered, Ronald glad in a pair of red tartan jeans, a leather jacket and thick leather boots. His hair had been spiked up at the top. William stared at him. “What an earth are you wearing?”

 “Eh … clothes?”

 “I know that. I mean, what is with all the leather?”

 “It’s tha’ punk era.”

 “Excuse me?”

 Ronald rolled his eyes. “In tha’ human world, a lot of people wear this kinda’ stuff. It’s been like this since tha’ late 70’s.”

 “Oh … I see.” _He does look quite wonderful like that._ “Let’s get this over with then.”

 “Alright.”

 “Where are you taking us?”

 Ronald grinned widely. “Y’ll see.”

\-----

 Ronald and William walked into a club in the east of London and the supervisor suddenly felt very out of place. No one in there was wearing an expensive suit like him. _Oh dear …._

 Ronald grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him over to the bar. “Two pints please, mate,” he said to the bartender as he handed him a £5 note.

 “Oh … no thank you, I do not drink.” William said.

 The bartender pulled a face at him. “Bloody wuss.” He leaned on the bar. “Wha’ can I ge’ y’ then?”

 “Umm … lemonade please.”

 He rolled his eyes and turned to Ronald. “Where did y’ find this bloody pansy?”

 Ronald chuckled lightly. “Work.”

 “Ah … God help y’.” The drinks were poured and handed to Ronald and William.

 “Follow me.” Ronald grinned and took William up the flight of stairs at the back of the floor. The music that was playing got louder as they ascended.

**_God save the queen_ **

**_She ain't no human being_ **

**_There is no future_ **

**_In England's dreaming_ **

**_Don't be told what you want_ **

**_Don't be told what you need_ **

**_There's no future, no future_ **

**_No future for_ ** **_you_ **

**_God save the queen_ **

**_We mean it man_ **

**_We love our queen_ **

**_God saves_ **

**_God save the queen_ **

**_' Cause tourists are money_ **

**_And our figurehead_ **

**_Is not what she se_ ** **_ems_ **

**_Oh God save history_ **

**_God save your mad parade_ **

**_Oh Lord God have mercy_ **

**_All crimes are paid_ **

**_When there's no future_ **

**_How can there be sin_ **

**_We're the flowers in the dustbin_ **

**_We're the poison in your human machine_ **

**_We're the future, your future_ **

**_God save the queen_ **

**_We mean it man_ **

**_We love our queen_ **

**_God saves_ **

 “What is this foul music?” William asked. “It sounds as if he is being strangled.”

 Ronald laughed loudly over the song. “Y’ never heard of Tha’ Sex Pistols?”

 “No, of course not. It sounds hideous.”

 “Oh … well they’re a punk rock band tha’ came around in tha’ late 70s. They split up after a couple of years -.”

 “I am not surprised.”

 “- but they’re really famous now and their songs ge’ played all tha’ time here.”

 “I … see.” William took a sip of his lemonade before saying “everyone is shooting me dirty looks.”

 “Well wha’ do y’ expect when y’ dress like tha’? Y’ look like y’ ready for a business meetin’, not tha’ rock club scene.”

 “Well if you had have told me where we – honestly, I thought that we would be going out for a nice meal. This is not to my taste at all.”

 “Well I did give y’ a chance ta’ pick where ta’ go.” William grumbled something under his breath that Ronald couldn’t hear. “Y’ really don’t like it here?”

 “I do not feel very comfortable, no.”

 “Then we’ll go somewhere else.”

 “Really?” _He would do that for me?_

 “Yep. A date’s not much of a date if one of us isn’t enoyin’ it.”

 _That is rather sweet of him._ “Thank you. So … where should we go instead?”

 “Cinema sound alright for y’?”

 “Well … yes, I do quite like popcorn.”

 “Sweet! There’s this action film I really wanna’ – eh, I bet y’ don’t like action films, do y’?”

 “I … do not mind them. Is it a far better option for me than this.”

 “Alright, sweet!”

\-----

 They arrived at the cinema just as the film was about to start (at least according to the showing times). “I shall pay for the tickets.” William stated.

 “Y’ sure? I mean … I was tha’ one ta’ drag y’ out on a date.”

 “Yes, you brought my drink so it is only fair.”

 “Alright but I’ll ge’ tha’ food.”

 “That is fine by me.”

 Ronald ordered a large bucket of popcorn for them to share and himself a drink. William took the popcorn and held it against his chest with one hand. After showing their tickets to the member of staff on duty, they entered screening area two. The short reaper took that opportunity to grab hold of William’s spare hand.

 “Ronald, what are you doing?”

 “It’s a date, we gotta’ hold hands a bit.”

 “We are both men; what are you thinking?!”

 “Chill out Boss, no one can see us. It’s proper dark in here.”

 _I do like it when he calls me that and … his hands are soft and lovely and warm._ “Very well then.”

 “Cool. Oh … sweet, tha’ ads are still rollin’! I thought we would ‘ave missed tha’ start of tha’ movie for sure!”

 William only let go of his hand when they reached the back row of the screening room. He then took his seat.

 Ronald went to follow him, only to trip over someone’s feet. The cup of soda fell from his hand onto William’s lap, lid popping off and liquid spilling all over his crotch. “Ah … shit, sorry.”

 “Ronald, you idiot!”


	3. Wanker.

 Ronald’s expression turned to one of worry. “I … didn’t mean it, sorry.” _Well there goes my chance of dating him._

 William caught the look on his face and the nervous rub at the back of Ronald’s head in the light of the movie screen. _He is … rather adorable when he is not grinning like an idiot. Not that his smile is not beautiful. Wait … what am I thinking?!_ He gulped as he continued to stare at Ronald. _I … am not mad? Am I not able to get mad at him outside of work? Damn … why does he have to look at me in such a cute manner?!_ “It is quite alright. It is not your fault that some people cannot tuck their feet in. Please do sit down before the movie starts.”

 “Y’ wanna’ stay and watch it?”

 “We have already paid to get in, have we not?”

 “Yeah but y’ trousers are all wet and y’ underwear ….”

 “My boxers are none of your concern!”

 Ronald nodded slowly and sat down. “I jus’ don’t want y’ suit ta’ be ruined. I mean, it looks fuckin’ expensive.”

 “That it is but I do not want to leave yet. What would be the point in that? We need to finish our date, do we not?”

 “Y’ mean tha’ y’re enjoyin’ y’ time wi’ me?”

 “Umm … yes I am, now that we are away from that shady, awful club.”

 The cheeky grin came back in place in an instant. “Sweet! I’m enjoyin’ it too.”

 “That is … good.” A small yet awkward smile fixed on William’s lips when Ronald rested his head on his shoulder. “Am I comfortable, Knox?”

 “Yeah,” Ronald breathed, “very comfy. Uh … want me ta’ move?”

 “N-no, it is alright.” _Why am I allowing this? Is it because I find myself unable to get mad at him or is it something more? If Grell tried this, I would scythe him in an instant._

_Hmm … this is proper nice._

 “Would you like some popcorn?” William asked, picking up the popcorn and showing it to Ronald.

 “Oh yeah, thanks babe – uh, I mean Boss.”

 “It is fine.”

 “Really?”

 “I suppose so, yes.” _I do not actually mind it. I think that is the first time that anyone has ever called me a babe …._

\------

 Ronald and William left the screening room around two hours later, the shorter reaper fist pumping the air. “Tha’ movie was fuckin’ awesome, whoop!”

 William shook his head but smiled slightly nonetheless. “Must you always swear, Ronald?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

 “Uh … can’t help it. I wasn’t born in a posh family like y’.”

 His smile slipped away. “I … was not born into a posh family.”

 “Oh … shit, sorry. I thought tha’ y’ were because y’ always talk in a proper way.”

 “No … I was born into a family that served a lord and lady. I was brought up not to use slang or foul language.”

 “Oh … my bad.” Ronald quickly changed the subject. “I really like it when y’ call me by my first name. Y’ never did tha’ before tonight.”

 “Of course not, you are my subordinate; calling you by anything else would be unprofessional.”

 “Yeah … true.” Ronald looked away.

 _Oh, did I upset him?_ “Umm … do you have any nicknames, Ronald?”

 “Yep.” Ronald turned his gaze back to his boss and smiled slightly. “Ron or Ronnie mainly. Y’?”

 “Not unless you count the Will or Willy Dear that Sutcliff always shoots my way.”

 “Ah … alright.”

 _Oh, did I make things awkward again?_ “Erm … who came up with Ronnie?”

 “Ah … it was Al.”

 “Mr Humphries?”

 “Yeah, he thought it was a really cute name and Eric liked it, so it kind of stuck. I do like it too though.”

 “I see. I do like Mr Humphries, he is a sweet man.”

 “Yeah, he’s really cute. I’m mates wi’ both him and Eric. I go over ta’ theirs all tha’ time. Grell’s place too.”

 “I see. Are you friends with Undertaker too?”

 “Yep, he’s a pyscho but he’s pretty cool.”

 “I … see.”

 “If y’ got ta’ know them better, y’d probably be able ta’ make some friends.”

 “No … I do not wish to.”

 “Oh … fair enough then.”

 “Do you have any other names?”

 “Does slut count?” Ronald continued to smile though William saw it waver for a moment.

 “Excuse me?”

 “Come on, Boss, y’ gotta’ ‘ave heard wha’ people say ‘bout me at work? Tha’ I’m a slut and tha’ I’ll sleep wi’ anyone.”

 “And that bothers you?”

 “Eh ….” Ronald’s smile fell away. “I … I dunno’.”

 “Well you should not let it. Though it is not something I would do, there is nothing wrong with enjoying lots of … sex.”

 “Oh … really?”

 “I suppose so, yes. As long as you do not do it at work, I do not really care.”

 “Ah ….”

 _I really do not want to end tonight on such a downer._ “Do you wish to go anywhere else?”

 “Yeah, alright – uh … actually no. Y’ can’t go anywhere wi’ a soggy crotch and all tha’ places are probably gonna’ shut soon around here.”

 “Oh.” _Dammit. Part of me does not want to end this date at all. I have had … fun?_ “I suppose that that is true.”

 Ronald heard the disappointment in his voice. “Y’ can come back ta’ mine for a bit if y’ want?”

 “Yes, that is not a horrible idea.”

 “Sweet! We can find a quiet spot out back and port off.”

 Ronald started to walk away from him, William watching him. His eyes, as much as he tried to stop them, trailed down Ronald’s back. _Oh, well hello there posterior. I can see why people would want to get him into bed …._ William blushed lightly and pushed his glasses up his nose. _William T. Spears, you perverted old man! He was probably only eighteen or something when he became a reaper so cease those thoughts at once!_

_\------_

 Ronald and William appeared in Ronald’s one bedroom flat. “So … this is it. It’s not much but it’s home.”

 William shook his head. “No, I like what you have done with the place.” He eyed the red and black checkered walls. “Is this from that punk style you mentioned earlier?”

 “Yep.”

 He spotted a guitar hanging on the wall. “And the guitar, do you play?”

 “A bit yeah.”

 “Have you … ever played for the public?”

 “Meh … once or twice at bars and stuff. I’m not THA’ good.”

 “You … will have to show me for yourself sometime.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Tha’ mean y’re gonna’ go on another date wi’ me?”

 “No Ronald, work and relationships would not work.”

 “But do y’ WANT ta’?”

 “M … maybe.”

 “Sweet! So … do y’ want a change of clothes?”

 “I am not staying the night -.”

 “I meant because they’re wet.”

 “Oh … my apologies. I would like a change, please.”

\------

 William came back into the living room in a pair of Ronald’s jogging bottoms (he was not one for sharing underwear). “Ronald, how short are you ex – dear Lord.” Ronald had already gotten changed, a pair of blue shorts on and nothing to cover the top half of his body.

 “I’m ‘bout 5’7, y'?” William didn’t reply, too busy looking at his light muscle tone and slender build. Ronald noticed that he was staring. “Boss, y’ alright?”

 “Y-your shirt ….”

 “Oh yeah, it’s too hot in here.”

 “You cannot just strip off when you have company!”

 The shorter reaper’s brow furrowed. “Why not?”

 “It … it is not proper.”

 “Hah, then jus’ don’t look.” Ronald stretched out his legs and folded his arms behind his head. “Come and sit down, I won’t pounce on y’, promise.”

 “W-well … alright.” _His … torso is so sculpted._ William sat down next to him. “I am six foot exactly.”

 “Ah … yeah, y’ are pretty tall.”

 “Thank you.”

 “Can I ge’ y’ somethin’ ta’ drink?”

 “No, I do not drink if you recall.”

 “Yeah, I remember. I meant water or somethin’.”

 “Do you have coffee?”

 “Yeah, sure.” Ronald stood up and stretched.

_Oh … his back is pretty nice too._

\-------

 Ronald popped his beer open and took a swig before saying “so ….”

 “How old were you when you -.”

 “Became a reaper?”

 “Yes, if it is not too personal a question to ask.”

 “Na, it’s cool. I was twenty four.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Oh?”

 William nodded slowly. “You … look younger.”

 “’Bout eighteen or twenty, right? I ge’ tha’ a lot.”

 “I see. It must be your smile that makes you – oh Lord, I did not mean to say that out loud.”

 Ronald laughed loudly and looked at William’s coffee that was steaming away on his coffee table. “Y’ age?”

 “I was thirty, about to turn thirty one.”

 “Ah … nice.”

 “Too old?”

 “Pfft, I’ve dated older, jus’ not Pops old if y’ ge’ tha’ I’m sayin’.”

 “I understand, yes.”

 “So wha’ else ‘ave y’ been thinkin’ ‘bout me tha’ y’ haven’t said?”

 “N-nothing, n-nothing at all.”

 “Hah.” Ronald put his beer aside and shifted closer to his boss. “Y’ don’t think I’m hot or anythin’? Because, y’ know, I’ve had a lot of people tell me tha’ too.”

 “Ye – I mean no!” _Buggering hell!_

 “Yeah? Hot enough ta’ kiss?”

 “I suppose?”

 “Then if y’ want ta’, y’ can. I think a lot of people snog on their first dates nowadays.”

 William’s eyes trailed from Ronald’s orbs down to his lips. _They … are tempting._ “And if I decline?”

 “Then y’ say no. I’m not gonna’ force y’ or anythin’.”

 _Oh sod it. It is only a onetime thing, after all. I already told him that there would be no follow-up dates._ William pressed his lips nervously to Ronald’s. _Wonderful and soft, as expected._

 Ronald kissed back and groaned softly, hand moving to the back of his boss’s head. _Fuck yeah!_

 _Was that a moan?!_ To William’s embarrassment, he realised that his bottoms were feeling a little tighter and he pulled away from the kiss. “Would I be able to use your restroom?”

 “Oh yeah, sure.” Ronald smiled again, causing William to become fully erect. “It’s out in tha’ hall and tha’ first door ta’ y’ left.”

 “Thank you.” William rushed off.

\------

 Once in the bathroom, he stood there for a moment. _I could not possible relieve myself in someone else’s bathroom. T-though this problem is not going to go away by itself._ William pulled the bottoms down and touched himself, hand closing around his throbbing member. _Oh … that feels better._ He began to work on himself quickly, not wanting to stay too long and make Ronald suspicious. To his dismay, after three and a half minutes of pumping, he realised that he wasn’t getting anywhere with touching alone. _Well … I am not much of a masturbator. What is one supposed to do in this situation? Fantasise?_

 “Bloody great.” _I will have to think of something. It is wrong but he did put me in this situation._ The flustered supervisor began to think of Ronald and tried to imagine him completely naked. “Ohhh … hmmm.” _This is certainly doing the trick._ He then pictured Ronald sweaty between the bedsheets, moans like the one earlier slipping from him. “Hnn … Ronald.” _Oh be quiet, what if he hears you!?_ “O … oooh.” _Dammit!_

 A minute or so later, as he imagined Ronald’s orgasm face, his hand picked up speed. “Nghhh … R … Ron – hnnn!” Letting out a shaky breath as he came into his hand, he looked around for the toilet roll.

 Just as he was cleaning himself up, there was a knock at the bathroom door. “Boss, y’ alright?”

 “Y-yes, just a moment!” He dumped the toilet paper in the bin and washed his hands before opening the door.

 “Y’ alright, Boss?”

 “Yes, why do you ask?”

 “Well … y’re all flushed and y’ were in there for like five minutes.” He winked. “Havin’ a wank?”

 “What, no!”

 “Strainin’ out a giant shit then?”

 “Of course not!”

 “Yeeaahhh.” The younger male licked his lips. “Y’ were sooo wankin’.”

 “No -.”

 “Well y’ were makin’ weird noises and shit so -.”

 “For how long were you out here?!”

 “Not long. I jus’ wanted ta’ see if y’d fallen down tha’ toilet and needed help or somethin’.”

 “O-oh ….”

 “Nice ta’ be wanked over, y’ know.”

 “E-excuse me?”

 “Hnn Ronald … oooh. Tha’ kinda’ thing.”

 “Oh ….”

 Ronald looked him up and down. “Oooh, y’ hard again.”

 “I am well aware of that!”

 “My fault, huh?”

 “Yes, so either put some clothes on or do something about it!” William’s hand clasped over his mouth.

 Ronald’s grin widened. “Tha’ another thought tha’ came out?” William nodded, hand still held to his mouth and his cheeks flushing.

 _Hah ... I guess accidentally getting his boxers wet was a blessing really._ “Well ….” Ronald licked his lips again before saying “I can help y’ out if y’ really want me ta'. I’m good wi’ my hands and my mouth.”

 The hand was ripped away. “Be quiet!” William, now very flustered and extremely turned on by Ronald’s words, pushed the smaller reaper against the nearest wall. “J- just shut up and kiss me!”

 “Jus’ a kiss or -?” His words were cut off by a sloppy crashing of William’s lips against his own. _Yes, I hit the jackpot!_


	4. Please don't leave me.

 The kiss parted and Ronald pressed his mouth to William’s jaw, sucking and nibbling on the skin. A soft moan left the supervisor, his hips bucking forward against Ronald’s. _Oh … he is erect also._ Ronald’s hand moved between them and palmed against his clothed erection. “Hmm….”

 The shorter reaper stopped sucking for a moment to ask “tha’ alright, Boss?”

 “Y … yes.”

 “Y’ want more?”

 “I … do.” _I really do._ The hand slipped into his bottoms. “Ohhh.”

 “Y’re really sexy, Boss.”

 “T-thank you.” William kissed him roughly again, hand moving to hold onto Ronald’s hip as the hand on him began to rub up and down. A moan was muffled against Ronald’s lips, William bucking his hips again, eager for more. _Oh Lord … this feels wonderful._ His lips parted to allow Ronald to push his tongue into his mouth. _Such a good kisser._

 William’s hand moved tentatively to the front of Ronald’s shorts and he rubbed the area gently. Slowly, his fingers graced the waistband of the clothing and the shorts were pulled down. He then did the same to Ronald’s underwear, easing them down just enough to free the cheeky reaper from his clothed confines.

 The shorter reaper pulled back from the kiss and quickly freed William. His hand moved again, taking them both into his grip and pumping them together. “Fuck, Boss, I’m so hard.”

 “As … am I.” William pushed forward, their throbbing cocks brushing against each other. “Hmm ….”

 “Boss, back up a … bit.”

 “Why? A-am I being too forceful?”

 “Na but y’ wanna’ see my mouth skills, right?” Ronald winked at him and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 “Hmm … I do.” He shuffled backwards and Ronald stooped down.

 Ronald took himself into his other hand and pumped roughly, groaning softly as his motions sped up on William. The supervisor stared down at him as Ronald gazed up at him, tongue poking out to lick over his tip.

 “Hnn ….” _His tongue feels marvellous._ Ronald continued to lock eyes with him, thick rimmed glasses magnifying the look of lust in his sparkling orbs. A groan was pulled from the supervisor as he felt Ronald’s wet muscle running over the underside of him.

 Lips parting further, Ronald pushed forward, mouth sucking around his boss’s tip. The salty taste of pre-come turned him on more and the motions on himself picked up speed. _Shit, I’m really enjoying this._ He took William into his mouth fully, head moving forward and back.

 A hand reached out, palm bracing against the wall as William’s tip found the heat of Ronald’s tight throat. “Oh … Ronald.”

 _Hmm … he’s proper twitching._ Ronald smirked to himself as the hand on William shifted to the supervisor’s backside. He pulled him closer, deep throating him fully.

 The heat was causing William to need to thrust forward. “R … Ronald, may I … begin moving?” The shorter reaper winked at him. “I will not … cause you ... to gag, will I?” Another wink. “Thank you.”

 William cupped the back of Ronald’s head with his spare hand and began to thrust, slowly at first. Seeing no look of discomfort on the kneeling reaper’s face, the bucking turned sharper and deeper. “Ah ….” His eyes squeezed shut as pressure built in his stomach. _Oh yes, Ronald._

 William’s fingers curled in the hair at the back of Ronald head, which was not covered in gel, and he pulled him even closer, Ronald’s nose pressing against coarse pubic hair. The supervisor’s head fell back and he grunted loudly as pleasure overcame him, muscles tensing in his thighs as he came hard down Ronald’s throat.

 The breathless reaper pulled back as William released the hold on his head and he swallowed quickly before licking William’ tip clean. Wiping his mouth, he grinned before saying “man … tha’ was a big load.”

 “Excuse me?”

 “Y’ shot buckets, Boss.”

 “Oh … I am sorry if I made you gag.”

 “Na, I loved it.”

 The dark haired reaper nodded slowly. “Did you finish?”

 “Oh … na, not yet.”

 “I see.” William stepped back and sank down onto his knees. “Let me help you.”

 “Na, y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do tha’.”

 “I wish to.” _I wish to hear more of his glorious moans. They are strangely addicting._ “May I?”

 “Well, I’m not gonna’ say no.” Ronald dropped his hand to the floor. “Lil’ Ronnie’s all y’s.”

 “Little Ronnie? You … you gave it a name?”

 “Yep.” Ronald chuckled. “Problem?”

 “No … not at all. Each man to his – umm – own.”

 “Hah, yeah.” William’s hand grabbed a soft hold on him and he grunted. “Nhh …. Y’ … ever done this before?”

 “I have had two partners, though neither of them lasted in a relationship with me for more than a couple of years each.”

 “Ah … anyone I know?”

 “No, they were not from the London branch.”

 “Oh … alright.” William’s hand began to slide backwards and forwards. “F … fuck.”

 “Is that to your liking?”

 “Hmm … hell yeah.” Ronald buried his head in the crook of William’s neck as he was pumped faster. “So … hmm … good.”

 _The noises he makes really are seductive._ William’s other hand cupped the back of Ronald’s head again, his pumps becoming rougher.

 “Nghh … Boss, I’m close.”

 _And calling me that is also quite a turn on._ “That is good, Ronald.”

 Within a few more moments, Ronald shuddered, liquid spilling into William’s hand. “Nhhh ….” His face continued to rest against William’s suit shirt collar, breath coming out in pants. “W … want a towel or … do y’ want me ta’ lick y’ clean?”

 “M-must you be so vulgar?”

 “Y’ don’t think my tongue’s sexy?”

 “Well … I do.” As Ronald pulled back, William’s coated fingers lifted to his lips. “Lick if you must.”

 Ronald grabbed his hand, tongue darting out and licking his mess clean. He did it as slowly and sensually as he could manage.

 It definitely had its intended effect as William soon grew hard again. _Seductive indeed._ “Tell … me Ronald, are you tried yet?”

 Ronald pulled away and licked his lips slowly, eyes glinting more. “Na, y’?”

 “Not in the slightest.”

 “Wanna’ go ta’ bed anyway?” He winked.

 “Y-you mean sex?”

 “If y’ want, yeah.”

 “I can think of worse … ways to bring this night to a close.”

 “Y’ sure? If y’ want, we can jus’ cuddle and stuff?”

 “N-no.” William gestured downwards. “I … have a little problem – again.”

 “Sweet!” Ronald shot up to his feet and darted down the hallway. “Race y’ ta’ tha’ bedroom!”

 William slowly got to his feet. _Do you really think that I can run,_ he gulped, _after such good tongue action?_ Once he made it into the bedroom, he saw Ronald sitting on the edge of his bed. The blue sheets were bright in the light of the room.

 The smaller male grinned at him and beckoned him forward with a curl of his finger. “Come here, Boss.” He gazed down at himself before making eye contact again. “I’m really twitching for y’, babe.”

 William shuddered, feeling extremely turned on again. A little awkwardly, he walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Ronald. “W-what do you wish for me to do?”

 A frown appeared for a moment. “Y’ve never gone all tha’ way before?”

 “I … have a couple of times, though everyone I different … I suppose. I wish not to do anything to … kill the mood.”

 “Well,” Ronald tapped behind his ear lobe, “this spot really turns me on.”

 “You wish … for me to kiss you there?”

 “Yeah.” William nodded and moved closer and Ronald turned his head, William’s lips attaching to his skin. “Hmm … yeah, that’s tha’ spot.”

 Fingers graced against one of Ronald’s nipples, William knowing that that area was pleasing to most men. “Here too, Ronald?” He breathed against Ronald’s skin.

 “F … fuck yeah.”

\------

 William’s tie and suit coat lay discarded on the floor and Ronald tugged a little too hard on his shirt, button popping off of the expensive garment. “Oh … shit, sorry.”

 “It does not matter, Ronald, the suit was already ruined.”

 “Ah … already.” The shirt was soon opened and slipped off of the taller reaper’s torso. Ronald rubbed his hands up William’s arms. “Y’ve got nice muscles, Boss.”

 “T … thank you.”

 “Y’ chest is fuckin’ great too.” Ronald moved onto the bed fully and lay down, William soon on top of him.

 He pressed his weight down onto Ronald as their lips met again. _I am … growing inpatient. This is not like me at all._ He pulled back from the kiss and slid down Ronald’s body, mouth sucking on the skin of the cheeky reaper’s stomach.

 “Ah … fuck. Y’ … wanna’ ge’ down ta’ business, Boss?”

 “Very much so.” He nibbled slightly to emphasise his point. _I … I want him so much._

 “Nhhh … ge’ tha’ … lube then.”

 William’s brow furrowed and he looked up at his date. “The what, sorry?”

 “Lube? Y’ know, somethin’ ta’ make things all wet and slippery.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Y’ never used it?”

 “Well … I have but it was not … called that. I just used massage oil.”

 “Ah ….”

 “It … has been a few decades since I have done this with anyone.”

 Ronald chuckled. “Fair enough then.”

 “Yes, so I may be a little rusty.”

 “That’s cool, Boss, I’m sure tha’ y’ll be jus’ fine.”

 “I sure hope so.”

\-------

 Lube retrieved, they were both now naked, Ronald lying on his back with his legs spread. William looked down at him, lump rising in his throat at seeing the tight muscles in the younger male’s thighs. _Better than I could have ever imagine._ His eyes trailed over the v shape that led down to Ronald’s crotch. _Good heaven …._

 “Boss, y’ alright?” Ronald watched him nervously. “Y’re not … havin’ second thoughts, are y’? I mean … we haven’t gotta’ do this if y’ don’t really wanna’.”

 “Of course I am not. It … is just ….”

 “Jus’ wha’?”

 “Your form is very beautiful, Ronald.”

 “Hah, beautiful?”

 “Indeed. Umm … are you ready for this?”

 “Yep, totally.”

 William nodded slowly and lay down between Ronald’s legs. The lube was used to coat his fingers and he pushed Ronald’s leg up with his other hand, lips pressing to the inside of a soft thigh. _Oh … he is not moaning? How … odd …._ He pulled back and asked “Ronald, do you not like that area being kissed?”

 “It’s alright but … if y’ really wanna’ ge’ me squirmin’, suck tha’ inside of my knee.”

 “Oh … of course.” The supervisor slid down slightly and did so.

  “Ah … oh yeah ….” His back arched up slightly, eyes slipping shut to take in the sensation fully. “Ah … nghhh.”

_Such a wonderful sound you are making, Ronald._

_\-----_

 “Is there anywhere else?” William asked a while later.

 “Y … yeah.” Ronald was panting heavily by this point. “B … bone on tha’ inside of my … ankle.” Ronald felt William move and suck gently on the spot. “Nahh … fuckin’ hell!” His cock was throbbing for attention and it was taking Ronald’s every effort to not touch himself. “B … bite … me there.” He felt a sharp scraping of teeth and then a nip. “F … fuck.” Head pressing back into his pillow, he whined. “B … Boss, fingers, p … please.”

 _Thank goodness for that._ William’s cock twitched as his finger rubbed against Ronald’s entrance.

 “Ah … nghh … Boss!” The rubbing turned to slow circling. “Yeah … ahh!”

 William pushed Ronald’s leg back further, lips parting from his ankle. “Ronald, those … moans are not fake, are they?”

 “W … wha’?”

 “You seem to be making a lot of noise before we even ….”

 “’Cause … my ass is real … fuckin’ sensitive. I … I wouldn’t … fake it.”

 “Oh … I see.” William’s finger moved to rub up and down the area between Ronald’s entrance and balls.

 “Ah!” _A bit fucking rusty, huh? Pfft … yeah right._

 _Just as I thought. That area is sensitive for him also._ The finger pressed down a little more.

 “Oh ….” Ronald’s hand gripped onto the sheet at his side. “B … Boss, a … another spot – side of … my ribs.”

 “That feels … nice for you also?”

 “Y … yeah. Normally tickles but … now it’ll feel … fuckin’ good.”

 “Then of course.” _I am glad that he is guiding me through all of this._ He shifted up Ronald’s body and sucked on the area at the side of Ronald’s torso.

 The smaller reaper shuddered, pre-come leaking from him. “Nhh - ah!” He tensed as his supervisor’s digit slipped to his hole and pushed into him slowly. “So … fuckin’ good, Boss!” Ronald couldn’t tell if it was the can of beer that was making him feel dizzy or the pleasure, and he pushed his hips down onto William’s finger, that sweet spot inside of him being brushed against. “B … bend y’ fuckin’ finger!”

 _He is so adorable …._ The digit was bent. “Here?”

 “Nhhhh, yes!”

\------

 Three fingers were pulled from Ronald and William glanced away. “Umm … Ronald?”

 Ronald’s chest was heaving, liquid coating his stomach from the orgasm he’d just had. “Yeah … babe?”

 “May I try some of your beer? I am a little nervous.”

 The shorter reaper sat up and stared at William. “Y’ nervous?”

 “A little. I wish not to disappoint -.”

 “Y’ don’t ‘ave ta’ do this if y’ don’t wanna’.”

 “I do want to … but a drink may help.”

 “Well, alright.” Ronald climbed off of the bed and went to retrieve a beer, his legs feeling like jelly. _Fuck … his fingers were proper long. Hmm … so fucking good._

_\-----_

 “Ick.” William placed the beer on the nightstand after a few sips, deciding against drinking any more of it. “That is revolting, Ronald.”

 “Hah, na.” Ronald grabbed a pillow and placed it under his hips as he lay back down. “Bet y’ pissed already, right?”

 “No, I am not even a little tipsy.”

 “Sureee.”

 “I am being serious.” _Though that vile taste has made me forget my nervousness quite a lot._ “Ronald, are you ready to …?”

 “Hell yeah!”

 “Then I will not keep you, or myself, waiting.”

 “Awesome, babe.”

 Lube soon coated William’s member and he nestled between Ronald’s legs, pushing them back and pressing his tip to Ronald’s opening.

 As Ronald was penetrated by an inch, he groaned loudly and threw his head back sharply. _I can’t believe me and the boss are really doing this!_

 A small grunt left William as he pushed forward more, tight heat surrounding him. “I … I am not hurting you, am I?”

 “Na but y’ … fuckin’ … hnn … big.”

 “T-thank you.”

 Ronald pressed his hips down roughly and moaned again. “Boss … start movin’, please.”

 “Of … of course.” He began to thrust in tiny circles. “Hnn ….” He moved forward and rested his chest on Ronald’s, the smaller reaper wrapping his legs around William’s waist as the supervisor let go of his thighs.

 “Boss, a … bit ta’ tha’ left.” The angle of the thrusts changed and Ronald cried out. “Oh … oh fuck!”

 “H … here?”

 “Yeah … nghhh!”

 Ronald didn’t keep still, rocking his hips and clawing at William’s back, William moving deeper and harder as the minutes passed. Ronald really did know how to give as much as he took. His toes curled as he came for the third time that night. “Fuckin’ hell!”

 William watched his expression and grunted at the sight. The half lidded eyes and widely parted lips, the sounds and the sweat on Ronald’s brow – all of that turned him on so much. _I am lasting quite a while. I suppose climaxing twice already has … helped with that somewhat._

 The clenching of muscles around him relaxed as Ronald came down from his orgasm. “Boss … harder.”

 “Y … yes, very well.” William rammed into him, face pressing to the side of Ronald’s head. “Oh … Ronald.”

 “Nghh … Boss, f … fuckin’ pound me … inta’ tha’ mattress.”

 The supervisor’s stomach churned slightly at those words but he still asked “that … will not hurt you, will it?”

 “Na … so … good.”

 “Alright.” William made more forceful movements, the bed creaking from the impact of them. “Ohh ….”

 “Ah … I’m not … gonna’ last long … this time. Oh … fuckin’ – aghhh!”

 _I am drawing close too._ William lifted his head slightly to capture Ronald’s lips and his thrusts turned sloppy as he fell over the edge, muscles all through his body tightening as he spilled into Ronald. _Oh Lord!_

 Ronald’s nails dug into his back deeper as the friction between them made him follow suit a short while later. _Oh shit …._ The kiss parted and William collapsed on top of his date, both of them panting heavily. “Oh … that was wonderful.”

 “Hmm … fuck yeah.”

 William pecked his cheek before pulling out carefully and rolling onto the bed at Ronald’s side. “Should I get … going then?”

 The smaller reaper’s heart sank. _But … I don’t want … y’ to go._ His mind searched frantically for a way to make William stay a little longer. He didn’t want to be left feeling … lonely again. _I don’t wanna’ be … all alone._ The best thing he could find was “hey Boss, wanna’ go again?”

 “Well … alright.” _I am glad that it is now Saturday and I do not have to get up for work when dawn breaks._

 “Cool.” _Please don’t leave me …._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extract from original eclipse baby story - part two. 
> 
> “And then we ended up gettin’ drunk and well … bangin’ happened."
> 
> “That is not exactly how it happened but yes, that is the story.”


	5. Stay.

 Ronald sat up, his grin back in place. “Boss, can I be on top this time?”

 The taller reaper visibly tensed. “No, t-that area is not to be -.”

 “I meant tha’ I wanna’ ride y’.”

 “Excuse – o-oh, I see. That is fine.”

 “Sweet.”

\------

 Ronald’s hand had worked William back into hardness and he grabbed the lube, pouring the liquid into his palm and using it to coat his date. A leg was looped over William’s waist and Ronald lifted up onto his knees before sinking down onto him. “Hnn … fuck.”

 William groaned at the tight heat that quickly surrounded him and his hips bucked up.

 “Boss, does … tha’ feel good?”

 “Y … yes, very much so.”

 “Hnn ….” Ronald began to rock forwards and back, making sure to clench around the thickness. “F … fuck, tha’ feels … so good.”

 “It … does.” The supervisor lifted a hand to stroke Ronald.

 “Boss, y’ … don’t need ta’ … do tha’.”

 He frowned slightly. “But you … do not have any friction this time?”

 “Trust me, y’ … dick will make me come.” He continued to move, rocking picking up speed. “I … jus’ need ta’ … find tha’ right spot.” He changed the angle and moaned loudly. “Ahhh.”

 “Did you -?”

 “Yeah … right here.”

 William nodded and moved his hand to hold onto Ronald’s hip. _He really is good at this; so energetic._

 The smaller reaper lifted up slightly onto his knees and then slammed back down. “Shit!” The motion was repeated several times, downward movement becoming more forceful. _Fucking hell, I’m proper throbbing. I’m close already._

 William lay there, letting Ronald take charge as his thumb caressed the soft skin of his hip. A small grunt left him as Ronald slammed down again and clenched tightly around him. His head pressed back into the pillow as the reaper on top of him cried out, liquid shooting onto his stomach. “R-Ronald, did you …?”

 “Y … yeah, so good,” Ronald panted, his muscles relaxing from his come down.

 “I … see.” William lifted his head again to look at Ronald, seeing his chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes half lidded. “Are … you tired?”

 “Y … yeah ….” Ronald let out a shaky breath. “Y’ve really … tired me out, Boss.”

 “I see.” _Then I suppose I should take charge now?_ His other hand moved to Ronald’s free hip and he grabbed them tightly, holding Ronald down against him as he began to thrust deeply.

 “F … fuckin’ hell.” Ronald’s head fell forward, hands moving so that he could claw at William’s chest. “Y’ … not fuckin’ rusty at all.”

 “Thank you.”

\------

 Ronald flopped down next to William on top of the bed, breath still coming out in pants. “Tha’ was … awesome, babe.”

 “It was indeed.” William sat up and went to move from the bed.

 “Boss, wait!”

 A frown appeared on William’s brow. “You cannot seriously be thinking of going for another round? You look exhausted.”

 “No … but ….” Ronald glanced away.

 “But what?”

 “C .. can y’ stay tha’ night?”

 “Ronald, I already told you that -.”

 “I don’t wanna’ be left on my own!” Ronald turned over and buried his head in his pillow. “Why do people jus’ fuck me and leave?!”

 _Well … I do not really want to leave myself …._ “I did not use you just for sex.” William sighed. “Fine, I shall stay but let me at least get cleaned up first.”

 “Na … cuddle.”

 “If I get into bed like this, I will dirty your sheets.”

 “D … don’t care, I can … wash them.”

 “Well, alright then.” The supervisor stood up from the bed and pulled the covers back, climbing into it. Ronald did the same and snuggled up to his date, resting his head on his shoulder. _He is rather affectionate._ “Is that better, Ronald?”

 “Hug … me back.”

 “Very well.” William wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him as close as possible.

 “That’s better.”

 “Good.” _And he is rather warm. I could get used to this …._

 Ronald let out a small yawn, one that William found quite cute. “I’m … tired, Boss.”

 “Then sleep.”

 “Will y’ … still be here in tha’ mornin’ though?”

 “Yes, I will be. I am staying the night, remember?”

 “Yeah, cool.” Ronald’s eyes slipped shut, thumb moving into his mouth.

 “You suck your thumb, Ronald?”

 The smaller reaper nodded slowly, the warmth of William’s body pulling him quickly into the land of slumber.

 William frowned slightly. _I wonder why he does that? Is that not something that small children do to comfort themselves?_ Feeling his date’s body relaxing fully, he realised that he was asleep and kissed his forehead softly. _I can ask him why in the morning, I suppose._ “Sweet dreams, Ronald.” _I really do like being with him a lot._ A lump rose in his throat. _Maybe it is more than just simply liking him … oh Lord._


	6. I want you to stay.

 William had watched him for a while, Ronald having tried to snuggle even closer in his sleep while still having been sucking on his thumb. The supervisor had fallen to sleep thinking about how adorable his date was when he wasn’t annoying him at work.

 He awoke and checked the clock on Ronald’s nightstand, seeing that it was almost noon. _I do not think that I have ever slept in so late before. Thank goodness that it is Saturday._

 The movement woke Ronald up also and he pulled his thumb from his mouth before opening his eyes. “Uh … everything’s all … blurry.”

 “I took your glasses off last night, Ronald. They were digging into my shoulder.”

 “Oh.”

 William reached over to pick up Ronald’s glasses and handed them to him as Ronald sat up. “Did you sleep well?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald slipped the glasses on. “Y’ did stay after all then.”

 “I said that I was going to, did I not?”

 “Yeah ….” _But I’ve had people say that before._

 “Ronald, may I ask you something?” William pushed himself up to sitting and turned his head to look at him.

 “Yeah, wha’ is it?”

 “The thumb sucking, what is that about?”

 Ronald frowned slightly. “Wha’ do y’ mean?”

 “Why do you do it? You are a grown man, after all.”

 “Oh … I dunno’.”

 “Is it comforting to you?”

 “Yeah, I guess.” Ronald paused, his voice dropping to a whisper. “It … makes me feel less lonely.”

 The older reaper still caught his words and asked “why do you feel lonely? You have friends and you are always on dates, how could you feel -?”

 “Because no one ever … stays.” Ronald’s voice began to crack.

 “What do you mean?”

 “They all jus’ use … me for sex and … then jus’ fuck off.” Ronald flopped back down in bed and turned away from William.

 _He seems upset? Maybe I should comfort him somehow?_ William too lay back down and slung an arm around Ronald, hand rubbing his stomach. “Well that is not very nice of them.”

 “Y’ can’t talk, y’ were gonna’ piss off too.”

 “I had already planned not to stay the night. I was not using you – I had not even expected for us to do that last night.”

 “But y’ don’t want me, do y’.” Ronald sniffed.

 “I -.”

 “I’m sick of this! Even when I was a kid, no one fuckin’ loved me!”

 “Excuse me?”

 “My … parents didn’t want me … ‘cause they weren’t married yet and I ended up in a fuckin’ orphanage.”

 “Oh … I am sorry.”

 “And tha’ only guy who ever stayed wi’ me properly was a fuckin’ asshole.”

 “Oh … what happened?”

 Ronald turned over and scooted down, burying his face in William’s chest. “He thought tha’ I … was jus’ some object he … could use and beat on.” A sob left him. “And I stayed wi’ him ‘cause I wanted ta’ be loved.”

 “Oh … so he was abusive?”

 “Yeah. He kept tryin’ ta’ force me inta’ bed ….”

 “He was abusive in that way also?” _How dare someone treat him in that manner!_

 “Na, he tried but I threw … him through tha’ bedroom window and he … fucked off after tha’.”

 “Oh … I am sorry. What was his name?”

 “Doesn’t matter.”

 “Yes it does. If he was treating you like that, he should be punished.”

 “Na … Grell threatened him wi’ her scythe and then … he transferred ta’ another branch. I … don’t wanna’ deal wi’ him again.” He paused for another sob. “Sorry, I’m not … tryin’ ta’ ge’ y’ ta’ … pity me or anythin’.”

 “I would not pity you.”

 “C … cool.” Ronald choked back a sob. “Y’ … gonna’ go in a bit too, right?”

 “Do you wish for me to go?” William could feel the wetness of Ronald’s tears on his chest.

 “No!” Ronald moved an arm around him and gripped onto William’s back to emphasise his point. “D-don’t leave … me too. I … I don’t wanna’ be alone … again.”

 _I have never seen this side of him before. He looks so vulnerable._ “Then I shall stay.”

 “T-thanks. Sorry … for gettin’ … all upset.”

 “It is fine; I doubt that any of us here have never felt so distraught. We would not be reapers if that was the case, would we?”

 “T … true.”

 “Is there anything that I can do to cheer you up? I could make us breakfast or -.”

 “Jus’ … keep cuddlin’ … me.”

 “Of course, I can do that.”

\-----

 A while passed, William rubbing Ronald’s back and hearing the occasional sniff. The upset reaper jumped when he heard a loud beep. “W … wha’ tha’ fuck was tha’?”

 “My pager.”

 “Oh ….”

 “Excuse me.” William eased himself away from Ronald’s clinging and grabbed his suit coat, hand digging in its pocket to find his pager. He pulled the device out and eyed the number code on the screen. “Oh.”

 “Who paged y’?” Ronald asked as he sat up in bed.

 “Work.” _5057 code, wonderful._ “I have to go there right away and sort out some paperwork.”

 “Wha’, now?!” Ronald scrambled out of bed and raced over to his boss, arms wrapping around him from behind. “D-don’t go.”

 “I have no choice, Ronald. They would not have paged me if the paperwork was not urgent.”

 Ronald’s arms slipped away. “O … oh but -.”

 “I will come back here later.”

 “R-really?!”

 William turned around and squeezed Ronald’s upper arm. “I promise, yes, though I cannot say for sure how long I will be at work for.”

 “C … cool. Goodbye kiss then?”

 “Of course.” William pecked him lightly on the lips. _I will definitely be back later. Oh, I … really must love him …._


	7. Not for long enough.

 William had gone straight home for a quick shower and to get changed before he’d gone to work. As expected, there had been a lot of paperwork as some idiotic reaper had collected the soul of the wrong person.

 It was now a little after eight at night and the supervisor sighed as he looked at the small pile of reports still to fill out. _Dammit, Slingby, you buffoon!_ His fingers hurt from his grip on the pen but he pressed ahead regardless. _I really need to hurry and get this done. Ronald was not in a good state earlier and I cannot leave him alone for too – it has already been too long._

 Finally, at half passed ten, William put his pen down and glanced at the clock. “Oh … Lord, it really is late.” He stood up, only to realise that he didn’t know what Ronald’s address was. _Well … I should not be using work records for personal means but …._ He moved over to his filing cabinet and pulled out a list of names. On the paper, it listed the reapers’ contact numbers and addresses. _Ah … so that is where he lives._

_\-----_

 The supervisor knocked on the door to Ronald’s flat and waited. _I hope that he did not already fall to sleep._ After a moment or so, Ronald answered the door, clad in baggy jeans and a ripped, stripy shirt. William, however, wasn’t looking at that, instead too focused on the red, puffy orbs of the smaller reaper. “Ronald, have you been crying?”

 Ronald sniffed and nodded slightly. “I … I didn’t think y’d come back.”

 “As I stated earlier, I did not know how long I would be gone for.”

 “B … but y’ here now ... so it’s alright.”

 “I am. Would you like for me to stay the night again?”

 “Y … yeah.” As William crossed into his hallway, Ronald asked “so … hug?”

 “Of course.” William closed the gap between them and hugged him, a little awkwardly at first and then tightly as he felt Ronald’s arms wrap around him.

 “B … Boss, do y’ even like me?”

 “I like you … quite a lot, actually.”

 He rested his face against the crook of William’s neck and clung on tighter. “Y’ don’t … think tha’ I’m annoyin’?”

 “No, I do like your company away from work.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yes.” William tried to pull away from the hug but Ronald was still clinging to him. “Ronald, unhand me for a moment.”

 The shorter reaper jumped away from him. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

 “No.” _I wanted you to look at me when I ask this._ “Do you wish to be my … umm … partner?”

 “Wha’?! Really?!”

 “Yes, I would not ask if I did not mean it.”

 “Yeah, sure!” The grin was back in place instantly. “So … wanna’ head ta’ bed?”

 “You wish for me to make love to you?”

 “Make love?” Ronald chuckled. “That’s kinda’ sappy, Boss.”

 “How is it when I DO love you?”

 “R-really?” Ronald gaped at him.

 A light blush crept onto William’s cheeks. “Umm … well yes.” He turned around. “So … the bedroom?”

 “Hell yeah!”

\-----

 “Ah … Boss, tha’ … feels so good.” Ronald pressed his head back into the pillow, legs wrapped around William’s waist. He’d never had someone be so gentle with him before and it was making him well up with happy tears.

 “Yes, it does.” William continued with his tender thrusts as he dipped his head down, lips sucking on Ronald’s now exposed neck.

 “Hnnn ….” Ronald dug his nails into William’s back as he tensed. “Fuck … I’m gonna’ – ahhh.” A deep moan was pulled from him as he released between them. “Hmm … shit.”

 William continued to thrust until he too came and he buried his face against Ronald’s cheek. “Hnnn ….” After coming down fully, he pulled out and rolled to Ronald’s side like he’d done before, only this time, he pulled Ronald close and hugged him tightly.

 “B … Boss?”

 “Yes?”

 “Y’ll … stay wi’ me, won’t y’? Y’ … not jus’ gonna’ piss off?”

 “I will stay with you, Ronald. I will never leave you, I promise.”

 “And y’ll … be here when I need y’ tha’ most?”

 “Yes, always.”

\------

 The following morning, Ronald climbed out of bed, a broad smile on his face. William turned over to look at him. “Are you actually going to make me breakfast?”

 “Hah, I can’t really cook.” Ronald chuckled and moved over to his wardrobe, yanking the door open. An item was pulled from it, one that William knew very well. “Guess I didn’t forget where I put it after all.”

 William rolled his eyes. “Thank you, I suppose.”

 The cheeky reaper moved back over to the bed. “Eh … before I actually give this back, gimme’ another kiss.”

 The supervisor smiled slightly. “Yes, of course.”

 “Awesome!”

\------

 William had stuck to his word and stayed with Ronald. After about a month or so, Ronald had stopped sucking on his thumb. Though William had never voiced it, that fact had made him very happy. Somehow, he, William T. Spears, the dullest member of the London dispatch, had made Ronald feel loved; made him feel not so lonely after all.

 It had been over fifty years since their first date and in that time, things had changed in the reaper world considerably. Reapers had been able to birth children, the couple having had a large family.

 The stoic reaper stood in an otherwise deserted cemetery, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Ronald had been attacked by another reaper and left to die a slow and painful death. William had stood by him, given him support, as Ronald had deteriorated bit by bit. The void that had been left in his life was agonising.

 So there he stood, five years to the day of Ronald’s death, sniffing and letting the tears slid down his face. Kneeling slowly, the fingers of his spare hand graced over the name carved into the headstone. “I … I came to bring you something, Ronald.” He paused to compose himself. “Jessie has not long started high school and her artwork is amazing.” He said, referring to their eldest daughter. Lifting the paper up, he looked at it. “She drew you just from memory and it looks just … like you. I-it even has your beautiful smile.”

 The tears flowed faster, William dissolving into sobs. _That smile that I miss so much._ “Ronald … I … I need to see you. I … miss you so much.”

 He’d always thought that he was the one who’d saved Ronald from a life of loneliness. Truth be told, Ronald had saved him, but not for long enough.


End file.
